


Story in the fog

by Sand_Kaat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_Kaat/pseuds/Sand_Kaat
Summary: Микки не хочет ехать домой на праздники. Семья Йена не может позволить себе кормить лишний рот, за исключением острой необходимости. Единственное решение? Рассказать всем, что они встречаются.Фейковые свидания, Хогвартс АУ!





	1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [story in the fog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711109) by [andchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos). 



> Я всего лишь переводчик. Честно говоря не самый лучший, но не смогла пройти мимо. Решила поделиться с русскоязычными читателями любимыми героями.  
> Автору огромное спасибо за написание прекрасной истории и разрешение на ее перевод!
> 
> Тапки и помощь принимаю с благодарностью))))

_Пролог_

**Первый курс - четыре года назад**

Йен встретил его, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, в свой первый день в Хогвартсе.  
Он был старше на два года и непрестанно ухмылялся, и тащил стейк в рот – первый раз, когда Йен увидел его. Йен был прижат к остальным первогодкам, ожидающим сортировки, а мальчик беседовал с кем-то, сидящим возле него. Что-то при взгляде на его лицо заставило Йена подумать, что тот не слишком приветлив.  
Йен почти отвернулся, чтобы сосредоточиться на ком-нибудь еще, готовый проигнорировать то, как мальчик привлек его взгляд, когда тот внезапно взглянул и сцепился глазами с Йеном. Затем что-то произошло, и он махнул рукой, потом поднял вверх средний палец, и Йен нахмурил лоб, озадаченный до тех пор, пока не повернулся и не обратил внимание, что девочка позади него, с такими же черными волосами и теми же мягкими чертами лица резко повернулась, высунула язык и скорчила рожу мальчику за столом. Через несколько секунд после того, как он повернул голову, она заметила взгляд Йена и резко прекратила гримасничать.  
\- У тя проблема? – глумливо усмехнулась она, слова прозвучали колко и жестко.  
\- Нет проблем, - честно ответил Йен. – Я думал, он мне показывает. Это твой брат?  
Девочка несколько секунд скептически смотрела на него, прежде чем что-то внутри нее расслабилось, и она, кажется, решила, что он не злится или не издевается над ней.  
\- Да, это мой брат, - сказала она. Ее губы дрогнули в улыбке, и она добавила: - Я Мэнди Милкович.  
Йен пожал ее руку, хотя она не предлагала этого, пока он не вывел ее из себя, и сказал: - Привет, Мэнди. Я Йен. Йен Галлагер.  
Спустя несколько секунд ее внимание переместилось за его плечо, и она закатила глаза. Йен обернулся посмотреть и тоже увидел, что ее брат строит рожи им обоим, и хотя Йен не знал, что они значат, Мэнди поняла.  
\- Игнорируй Микки, он мудак, - сказала она, откидывая свои волосы за плечо. Йен почувствовал, как ее рука скользит по его, и подставил ей локоть, приспосабливаясь. Мэнди ухмыльнулась.  
\- Мы будем друзьями, Йен Галлагер, - сказала она решительно. Потом она сморщила нос и добавила: - Я думаю, даже если ты окажешься в Гриффиндоре или типа того.  
Йен рассмеялся. – Я постараюсь не сделать этого.  
Спустя несколько минут их беседа прекратилась, когда строгая на вид женщина, представившаяся ранее – заместитель директора Макгонагал, вспомнил Йен – начала называть имена со свитка, что она держала. Мэнди сжала руку, когда было прочитано его имя, и он бросил на нее нервный взгляд через плечо, когда направился вперед, где на обычном табурете его ждала шляпа. Копируя учеников, что прошли до него, он надел шляпу и сел на табурет, крепко сжав деревянный край. Когда он взглянул на толпу, его глаза по очереди метнулись к Микки и Мэнди, перед тем как остановиться на столе, за которым он увидел собственного старшего брата, показывавшего ему большие пальцы, среди прочих рейвенкловцев. В стороне сидела Фиона со своими приятелями-гриффиндорцами, широко улыбаясь ему и иногда пихаясь локтями с друзьями и поворачиваясь пошептать в их уши. Йен вновь перевел внимание вперед, от нервов в его животе пузырилась тошнота. Боже, если его стошнит перед всем залом, он немедленно вернется домой на поезде.  
\- Честолюбивый, - прозвучал голос в его ухе и Йен подпрыгнул. Он увидел, что несколько человек, рассеянных по залу, посмеялись над его реакцией, и он покраснел, позволив шляпе немного соскользнуть вниз на нос.  
_«И что?»_ \- подумал он, неуверенный разрешено ему общение или нет.  
\- Итак, я вижу твою решительность и обаяние, да… Также неглупый, но немного упрямый…  
_«Эй!»_ \- подумал Йен, но шляпа, кажется, проигнорировала его возмущение. Йен все еще не был полностью уверен, что она может слышать его.  
\- Для тебя есть только одно место, - сказала шляпа ему тихо на ухо перед тем, как прокричать остальным в зале: - СЛИЗЕРИН!  
Йен слышал одну или пару сплетен об этом доме прежде – особенно от Фиониных гриффиндорских друзей, когда они гостили на праздниках – чуть стиснув зубы, спрыгнул вниз с табурета и пробился к громко приветствующему столу. Они не казались жестокой массой, несмотря на то, что слышал об их склонности к предосудительности. Он окинул взглядом зал снова, когда пробрался; Фиона выглядела немного разочарованной, Лип просто пожал плечами, но когда его взгляд перешел к Мэнди, та сияла и показывала ему двойное отлично большими пальцами рук. Он помахал ей рукой и пошел искать место.  
Мэнди была вызвана чуть позже, шляпа провозгласила Хаффлпафф после долгой минуты размышлений (взгляд на ее лицо заставлял Йена думать, что она, должно быть, долго спорила со шляпой об этом), и убежала присоединиться к старшему брату. Йен наблюдал, как она что-то быстро сказала тому на ухо, затем он ущипнул ее руку, а она стукнула его по плечу в ответ. Его взгляд вернулся к залу.  
\- Знаешь, здесь не так уж и плохо, - сказал кто-то справа, и Йен обратил внимание на улыбающуюся ему симпатичную блондиночку. Она выглядела не намного старше него, но он не видел ее среди вызываемых сегодня. – Я имею в виду, в Слизерине. Я знаю, что остальные в школе расскажут тебе всякое дерьмо, но мы в порядке.  
Она ободряюще улыбнулась и когда Йен повернул голову в сторону, он увидел, как некоторые другие студенты в ряду улыбаются или вежливо кивают при встрече глазами.  
\- После войны все не так плохо, - заверил его один из старших детей. – Просто некоторые предубеждения, оставшиеся от прошлых лет.  
Йен слышал о второй Магической войне. Она закончилась десять лет назад, но он догадывался, что родители некоторых детей не забыли, как было прежде, когда школа была разделена и большинство запутавшихся плохих парней были в Слизерине. Они должно быть передали свои предубеждения детям и молодым семьям, и хотя Йен мог посмотреть с их точки зрения, идея перейти на другую сторону вызвала чувство кислоты в животе.  
\- Я Карэн, - добавила светловолосая девочка, прерывая его поднимающуюся тревогу. – Джексон. Вы с Липом братья, не?  
Йен и закатил глаза, немного расслабившись в беседе. – Не говори мне, что он и к тебе приставал?  
Возвращаясь домой на праздники Лип всегда хвалился о том, со сколькими девчонками он заигрывал или целовался; Йен не верил во все эти истории.  
Карен хихикнула. – Он приглашал меня в Хогсмит в прошлом году. Говорил, что возьмет меня, когда мы оба будем достаточно взрослыми.  
\- Сейчас он только третьекурсник, - съязвил Йен, потому что его брату не было разрешено выходить в деревню в этом году.  
Карен пожала плечами. – Я тоже, но я не говорила, что _иду_ , - сказала она, словно это было очевидным. – Мы смотрим в будущее, понимаешь?  
Йен сжал губы вместе, чтобы удержать улыбку, не желая открыто идти против брата, но она, казалось, почувствовала его изумление и ухмылку, игриво пихнув его локтем и возвращая свое внимание к другим детям, проходящих сортировку. Йен последовал ее примеру.  
Когда церемония закончилась, им подарили удивительный праздник, какого Йен еще не видел. Он ел, пока не почувствовал, что вот-вот лопнет, но в любом случае радовался; Карен представила его некоторым, сидящим рядом с ними, и все они, казалось, охотно приняли его, смеясь, улыбаясь и рассказывая о Липе или Фионе истории, что еще были ему не известны. Когда обед был окончен, он встал, чтобы последовать за префектом Слизеринского общежития, и прошел огромную дверь вместе с компанией Хаффлпаффа.  
\- Хэй, мальчик-змей, - окликнула его Мэнди, когда заметила. Он оглянулся, заметил ее, и приостановился, пока она двигалась в его сторону. Когда она оказалась достаточно близко, она щелкнула по краю его шляпы и встала на цыпочки, что заглянуть ему в глаза. – Итак, не один и тот же дом, - посетовала она, - но так как ты попал не к грифам, то мы все еще можем видеться.  
\- Слава богу, - сказал Йен, прикладывая руку к сердцу. – Я думал, придется просить перевода.  
Мэнди шлепнула его по руке, но все равно усмехнулась. – Заткнись. Увидимся завтра за завтраком, посидишь со мной немного, ладно? Можем сравнить расписания и посмотрим, какие уроки у нас совместные!  
Йен согласился, и она в последний раз улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой, прежде чем присоединилась к остальным из своего дома, подавшимся в прихожую. Йен не сделал и шага, прежде чем кто-то шагнул рядом с ним и, повернувшись, он признал брата Мэнди. Вблизи он выглядел ниже, менее пугающе, хотя все еще превосходил Йена на несколько дюймов. При взгляде на Йена его брови поднялись, и руки сжались в кулаки. Он явно пытался выглядеть свирепым.  
Йен невозмутимо взглянул на него. – Микки, правильно? – спросил он.  
\- Да, а ты пацан Галлагеров. Мэнди говорила о тебе на обеде.  
Что-то теплое затопило грудь. Несмотря на ее заверения, он отчасти сомневался в ее решимости дружить после того, как они были распределены в разные дома, но утверждение Микки его как-то успокоило.  
\- Она говорила?  
\- Да. – Микки кинул на него пренебрежительный взгляд, прежде чем расслабился, руки повисли по бокам и разгладился лоб. Он похлопал Йена по руке. – Если Мэнди говорит, что ты крутой, значит ты крутой, - заявил он, и Йен смело улыбнулся. – Увидимся за завтраком, пацан, - сказал Микки.  
Он развернулся и ушел. Что-то заставило Йена пялиться ему вслед, но он не мог пошевелить и пальцем.  
Когда он засыпал ночью, он мечтал исследовать замок и площадки, и даже лес, Микки и Мэнди со всех сторон. Он проснулся с почти полностью ушедшей тревогой о школе и теплым восторгом в груди, и бросился одеваться и поспешил на завтрак. Он сидел со Слизерином только десять минут прежде чем перейти зал, присоединяясь к Хаффлпаффу.  
Мэнди засияла, когда увидела его приход, и позади нее украдкой, почти незаметно, Микки одарил его небольшой персональной улыбкой. Это поддерживало Йена весь оставшийся день.


	2. Summer's over, and we fall

**_Йен - пятый курс; Микки – седьмой курс_ **

 

Первой мыслью Йена стало то, что Микки прекрасен по утрам, глаза яркие и открытые, еще не полны раздражения; его слабая россыпь веснушек отчетливы в предутреннем сиянии; его небольшая сонная улыбка, когда он смотрел на Йена, не тронута раздражением или враждебностью. 

Второй мыслью Йена стало удивление, какого черта Микки делает в его постели.

\- Вставай, тупица, - сказал тот, стукнув Йену прямо по лбу. – Первый день занятий и я, бля, не позволю тебе опоздать, как в прошлом году. В последний раз, когда ты задержался, Мэнди заставила меня играть в Плюйкамни три часа, потому что тебя, блять, здесь не было.

Йен простонал и повернулся в кровати, поворачиваясь спиной к Микки, и потянул одеяло вверх как можно выше.

\- Эй, поднимайся, - сказал Микки, теперь тыкая его в спину и под ребра, и всюду, куда мог дотянуться. - Вставай!

Йен шлепнул его по рукам и перевернулся на спину.

\- Я встал, - рявкнул он. Толкнул его и добавил: - Убирайся из моей кровати. Боже, ты такой мудила.

Микки хихикнул и покорно спрыгнул с другой стороны кровати, усаживаясь по-турецки, и наблюдая, как Йен встал и начал рыться вокруг в поиске чистой мантии.

\- Как ты сюда попал? – спросил Йен через плечо, снимая пижаму. – Я еще не давал тебе пароль.

Микки пожал плечами. – Меня впустила тощая первокурсница, - сказал он. – Она сначала пыталась мне возразить, но потом испугалась, когда я начал хрустеть костяшками.

\- Тебе нравится запугивание детей, что моложе тебя на шесть лет, - проговорил Йен, закатывая глаза.

Микки просто усмехнулся: – Это искусство, а не хобби.

Йен насмешливо фыркнул и без комментариев закончил застегивать мантию. Он чувствовал взгляд Микки на себе, но игнорировал его, пока был занят, потом махнул головой на дверь со спиральной лестницей за ней, и они вместе начали спуск в гостиную Слизерина.

\- Итак, первый день и ты уже с фингалом, - отметил Йен, когда они толкались в коридоре вне общежития и начали долгий путь к Большому Залу. – Заметил вчера вечером, но в темноте это выглядит не так плохо. Ты уже в поезде подрался или че?

Он посмотрел, когда Микки не ответил незамедлительно; он ожидал улыбки или насмешки, или жестокой правдивой истории, но взглянув на лицо Микки, он немедленно отбросил легкомысленность. Микки вглядывался в поверхностные царапины на полу, что оставляла его обувь при каждом шаге, и не отвечал.

Мгновение спустя и Йен смотрел на его профиль, а Микки смотрел на пол. – До сих происходит, а? – спросил теперь тише Йен. – Думал, он отвалит немного этим летом, теперь, когда ты старше и все такое. Не повезло?

Микки втянул воздух сквозь зубы, прежде чем сознаться: - Хуже. Думаю, он знает, что я выпускаюсь в следующем году, так что он удвоил нападки, пока может.

Йен оборванно дернулся к нему, передумав в последнюю секунду. Физический комфорт был предпочтительным проявлением поддержки для него, а не для Микки.

\- Отстой, - в конце концов выдавил он.

Микки медленно кивнул, как будто слушал вполуха. - Да. По крайней мере, он хотя бы отстал от Мэнди, понимаешь?

Йен не был уверен, что хочет того, чтобы любой из них взял на себя основную тяжесть гнева Терри, независимо от полезности каждого, так что он промолчал по этому поводу. – Джоуи снова съехал? – вместо этого спросил он. – Я думал, что он уже определился и больше не собирается мотаться туда-сюда.*

\- Прямо перед тем, как мы вернулись, да, - вздохнул Микки. – Отсиживался у последней подружки или хуй знает, я не в курсе. Просто знаю, какое было лето у меня и Мэнди. Фанта-блять-стичное.

Йен нахмурился от его самоуничижительного тона; он звучал смирившимся, привыкшим так, как Йен надеялся никогда не будет. Он не знал, что с этим делать.

Прежде чем он смог придумать подходящее решение или даже сносное заверение, Микки произнес: - Думаешь, Лонгботтом задаст мне домашнее задание в первый же день? – и Йен с осмотрительной небрежностью ответил на вопрос, считая тему практически законченной.

\- Неа, он нормальный, - сказал Йен, продолжая путь в Большой Зал. А затем, потому что он только сейчас предположил, что Микки не захочет оставаться наедине со своими любопытными и заботливыми соседями по дому, добавил: - Хочешь посидеть со Слизерином? Карина думает, что я пытаюсь украсть ее бойфренда, а мне не нужны терки с сучьей командой в первый же день.

Микки ничего не сказал, но не отставал от него, когда он повернулся и направился к Слизеринскому столу. Только когда они сели, что-то, кажется, щелкнуло в его мозгу, и он, заметно оживившись, спросил: - Погодь, разве она встречается не с одним из близнецов Уоллес?

\- Питером, да.

Микки поднял брови. – Тот самый Питер Уоллес, с которым ты гулял за кафе Паддифут в прошлом году?

Йен ухмыльнулся. – Я не говорил, что ее беспокойство было _необоснованно_.

Микки покачал головой и Йен был наполнен зубоскальством, когда подвинул тарелку ближе к себе и начал накладывать завтрак.

Микки фыркнул, но принялся за еду без дальнейшего поддразнивания; Йен был уверен, что это будет позже, но в данный момент Микки отдал все внимание завтраку и они немедленно оба больше озаботились едой, чем разговорами друг с другом. Йен выжидал, пока жадно глотнул воды из стакана и прикончил половину яичницы, прежде чем повернуться к Микки с повелительным взором.

\- Мы все еще проводим учебные занятия, правильно? – спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за ним. – У меня в этом году СОВы, и у тебя занятия для ТРИТОНов, так что это даже более важно, чем прошлый год.

Микки отмахнулся от него рукой. Ему пришлось проглотить свой бекон перед тем, как он смог ответить. – Не знаю, успеем ли мы, чел. Занятия по СОВ навалят хуеву тучу домашки на тебя, просто подожди – и, вероятно, будет еще тяжелее для меня. Четыре дня в неделю практика заклинаний с твоей тощей задницей? Не думаю, что у меня будет много времени охуительно выспаться в этом году, и ты знаешь, что я филоню от всего, но эссе в любом случае.

Йен выудил свою палочку из кармана и начал нетерпеливо постукивать ею по своему подпрыгивающему колену, вечная дурная привычка, несмотря на постоянные настойчивые сетования Фионы, что он спалит однажды свои ноги.

\- Так снизь цену на снадобье и требуй от них написания твоих эссе, тоже в оплату. Мне все равно, Мик!

Микки бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. Йен перестал ерзать достаточно надолго, чтобы выпрямиться в полный рост, и бросил на Микки безапелляционный взгляд в ответ. Они были примерно одинакового роста, так что это не дало многого, и Микки только лениво поднял бровь. Через несколько секунд Йен сдался, вздыхая и сутулясь на своем месте. Он начал постукивать палочкой снова, запихивая завтрак свободной рукой.

\- Разделить на три раза в неделю? – предложил он.  
Микки поднял брови. Йен состроил ему самый лучший умоляющий взгляд, какой только мог, и через несколько секунд Микки вздохнул.

\- Три раза в неделю, - проворчал он, заканчивая свой бекон и начиная есть блины.

Йен сверкнул широкой ухмылкой и вернулся к завтраку. Через секунду ему в ребра впился остый локоть, и он вздрогнул, потирая это место, и повернулся к Микки.

\- _Что?_

\- И прекрати разговаривать о моем… _бизнесе_ за общим столом, засранец,- прошипел он.

Йен закатил глаза. – Не Слизерин ли половина твоих клиентов?

Микки усмехнулся. – Ты удивишься. Рейвенкло сделают все, что угодно для повышения учебного процесса, и принесенное мной дерьмо тоже повышает их творческий стимул в разы… они во главе рынка сбыта. Слизерин хочет моей хрени только в крайнем случае.

\- Чтобы ты не говорил, - фыркнул Йен. - _Этот_ Слизерин по-прежнему хочет твой заряд бодрости для утренних занятий.

\- Несомненно. Не могу продолжать давать тебе это бесплатно, мне нужно начинать откладывать деньги на квартиру на следующее лето, понимаешь?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог оплатить твою квартиру? – бесстрастно-недоверчивым тоном спросил Йен.

Микки ухмыльнулся с полным ртом блинов. – Ты знаешь, что будешь рядом постоянно. Пытаешься сказать, что будешь платить за аренду?

Йен закатил глаза, но улыбался, когда согласился: - Прекрасно, я заплачу за твою ебаную наркоту. На хуй тебя.

Микки рассмеялся и снова толкнул его, на этот раз легче, игриво. – Не думаю, что ты будешь один трахать меня в моей квартире, чел, - пошутил он.  
Йен усмехнулся с издевкой и закатил глаза.

\- Посмотрим, - сказал он, пихая Микки и уклоняясь от шлепков, что прилетали ему в ответ. – Просто дело времени, прежде чем ты потеряешь весь контроль и запрыгнешь туда.

\- Размечтался, - произнес Микки, зажимая его ногу, пока Йен не переставая пихал его.

Йен, у которого уже был легкий румянец на щеках, продолжал краснеть от смеха и борьбы с Микки. Они не останавливались, пока кто-то не подвинул его тарелку и тяжело сел на соседнее место, и ему не нужно было громкое восклицание, чтобы знать, кто это был.

\- Хэй, засранцы, - поприветствовала Мэнди. Она наклонилась из-за Йена, чтобы посмотреть на брата, который все еще посмеивался. Она проигнорировала их игривую возню, посверлив ровным осуждающим взглядом Микки. – Подумала, может быть, ты уже прокрался, Джек Бодет сказал, что ты вышел из общежития еще до того, как встало ебаное солнце. Куда ты, блять, пошел?

Йен хихикнул. Мэнди глянула на него, но затем они оба перенесли внимание на Микки, когда тот влепил Йену подзатыльник.

\- Я должен был помочь этому придурку вовремя встать с кровати, - Он ткнул пальцем в направлении Йена, когда говорил, а затем добавил: – Не может быть готовым в первый день, жалкое уебище.

Мэнди спасла Йена от противостояния, накинувшись вместо него. – Также как ты, почти всегда к _чему-нибудь_ , до того как МакГонагал угрожала выгнать тебя, если ты не сдашь свою срань одновременно.

\- Да, ну, - сказал Микки, втыкая вилку в еду и избегая их взглядов. – Ничто по сравнению с папиными угрозами двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю один на один надрать мне жопу.

Йен уклончиво хмыкнул в неясном подтверждении, но Мэнди фыркнула от чаши, где возилась в куче разных фруктов, просто копаясь в них пальцами.

\- Думаю, у Йена нет стимула. Классный уютный домик, куда можно пойти, а? В основном бег на месте, Фиона может вернуться в школу и все такое, если ты постоянно рядом.

Йен усмехнулся. – Больше похоже, что Фиона надрала бы мне задницу, если бы я попытался выдать, что она может получить образование вместо меня. У нее чуть не случился проклятый срыв в том году, когда ей пришлось бросить учебу. Наибольшее из него выразилось в многочисленных объятиях меня и Липа, и убеждении, что мы и дети обещаем остаться в школе. Это было ужасно.

\- Это в тот год, когда Лип писал о том, как легендарная книга «История магии» в школьной системе обычно угнетает учеников? – спросила Мэнди с полным ртом клубники и киви.

Йен издал горлом еще один псевдо-изумленный звук. – Это будет год. Они установили _еще одну_ благотворительную организацию для детей без денег на товары, но она не делает ничего, кроме дневного ухода и медицинских услуг и черт, это смешно.

\- Ха. Я поинтересовалась, с чего началось все это фуфло с «хорошим студентом». Он на самом деле ходил на занятия месяц или около того.

Йен вздернул нос, смущенно посмотрев на нее. – Что? Лип постоянно посещает занятия, это его дело. Он башковитый; это то, что он делает.

Йен заметил Микки, стрельнувшего в него несчастным взглядом, рот перекосился и брови сошлись в линию, но прежде чем он смог разгадать это, Мэнди хохотнула.

\- Ага, зато месяц или почти, он по-настоящему старался.

Йен не хотел думать о том времени, когда Мэнди и Лип были связаны достаточно для того, чтобы она знала все это, потому что это все было так грязно. Он взглянул на Микки, обмениваясь с ним взглядами из-под поднятых бровей, и приоткрыл рот, перед тем, как прочистить горло.

\- Итак, какие занятия у нас в этом году совместные? – спросил он ее.

Мэнди, по-видимому, не заморачиваясь изменением темы, немедленно уселась копаться в своей сумке в поисках списка. Йен перевел взгляд на Микки. Он слегка наклонился, их плечи соприкоснулись, и он тихо проговорил в ухо Микки:

\- Какие-нибудь синяки, о которых я должен знать? – прошептал он. – На ней?

Микки слегка пожал плечами. Это больше походило на нервное подергивание, чем на реакцию. – Не то, что ты можешь потрогать, - пробормотал он в ответ.

 

~~~~~~~  
Первая неделя пролетела, как обычно бывало, когда Йен догонял с учебой и друзьями и летними сплетнями. Мэнди спала у него три ночи подряд, только чтобы правильно выложить все истории, что она должна была рассказать ему, начиная с маггловского мальчика из магазина, в которого она влюбилась с двумя днями в перерыве, и заканчивая сказанным им, что он любил ее в августе и ее ответом, «Ну, а кто нет?» прежде чем пойти домой, чтобы закончить упаковываться для школы. Йен убедился, что может беспрепятственно смеяться и сочувствовать, и просить детали, его неподдельное любопытство в ее драме более интересно, чем его лето с работой и старанием оплатить счета. Мэнди казалась счастливой, вся растянулась на его кровати и рассказывала о бегстве от двух разных бывших бойфрендов и маггловских копов, и она была даже более прекрасна, чем обычно, когда была счастлива. Йен любил видеть ее такой.

Микки он видел мимоходом, главным образом за едой и иногда во второй половине дня, но Йен был уже занят полученной работой («для практики СОВ», учителя всех упрекали, если кто-либо жаловался) и он подозревал, что Микки в подобном, если не хуже, состоянии.

К субботе он начал скучать по второму из своих лучших друзей, так что он преднамеренно встал попозже и прошел, садясь прямо за стол Хаффлпаффа, где голова темных волос наклонилась, потягивая апельсиновый сок, в самом конце ряда.

\- Утра, - сказал Йен с сильным волнением, пока садился.

Микки взглянул на него и проворчал в ответ, продавая свой сок за большой глоток кофе.

\- Некоторые звучат так, будто у них была хорошая первая неделя, - поглумился Йен. Он подвинул тарелку ближе к себе и потянулся к Микки за блюдом с сосисками на другой стороне. Микки, вероятно пытаясь помочь, сунул их ему и нырнул обратно в свою тарелку.

\- ТРИТОНы могут съесть мою жопу, - пробурчал он. – Сдать три проекта на следующей неделе, чо за хуйня? У Флитфика мы делали эссе, как будто он проклятый… проклятый…

\- Учитель английского? – отозвался Йен. Он слышал в магазине, как соседские маггловские дети жаловались на школу прежде, интересуясь, какие новые чистилища ждут их в средней школе. Они особенно огорчались к концу августа, и звучали они недовольно.

\- Ага, точно. Учитель английского, - сказал Микки, хотя он явно не имел понятия, что это. – И Слагхорн хочет эссе о зелье, что мы будем варить на следующей неделе – без преувеличений, что это за хуйня? Как насчет того, чтобы просто сварить это чертово зелье и пропустить эту хренотень про то, какой ингредиент что делает, когда смешивается, кого-блядь-заботит?

Йен знал, что лучше не сомневаться в тираде Микки, так что он глубокомысленно кивал. Когда понял, что Микки закончил, он сказал: - Звучит как дерьмо, Мик.

\- Это и _есть_ дерьмо!- бурно ответил Микки. – Если это ухудшится, я сжую свою чертову руку и скажу им, что не могу использовать палочку.

Йен сдержал смех, но тот грозил прорваться сквозь каждое слово, когда он произносил: - Ты сделаешь что?

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - огрызнулся Микки. – Господи, может приложить учителей Обливиэйтом и заявить им, что они просто потеряли мой пергамент.

\- Большинство из них просто потребует написать еще один, - указал Йен. – Эй, у тебя ведь Предсказания первым в утро понедельника, не так ли? – Микки угрюмо кивнул. – Спроси о преимуществах твоего рабочего мастер-плана, посмотри, сможешь ли пропустить неделю.

Впервые Микки глянул на него дольше, чем поверхностно. Йен поднял брови и раскинул руки, шевеля пальцами для эффекта, а через секунду Микки фыркнул от смеха и закопался в еду с меньшей злостью, чем прежде.

\- Зная его, он просто скажет мне, что Венера находится в правом доме, чтобы влюбиться или типа такой же хрени, – ответил Микки со смешком.

Йен игриво толкнул его локтем. – Может тебя полюбит учитель, и они снимут тебя с крючка, - сказал он.

Микки заржал и толкнул его в плечо. - Ты такой неудачник, чел, - проговорил он. – Боже, пиздец представил. Я влюбленный, правда?

Йен не смотрел на него достаточно близко, как и раньше, вместо этого скользя по нему углом глаза. – Ага, - со смехом выдавил он. – Пиздец представил.

Для Йена было фактом, он знал, что его лучший друг был притягательным. Он знал, что ненадолго в первый год тот был со своим очень мечтательным взглядом, очень идеализированным, _слишком_ безответной страстью для него. Больше не был – он сумел спрятать эти чувства в глубине души, пока они не сократились и затерялись, но что-то в нем – какая-то часть его была все еще одиннадцатилетним – помучался немного, слушая то, что говорил Микки. Микки был его лучшим другом и ему нравился этот путь. Йен ходил на свидания со своими бойфрендами и путался по желанию, и он просто держал Микки, как секрет, который ему тогда нравился, вдали от всего этого. Йен был рядом с ним, романтично во всяком случае, но некоторые вещи заставляли его внутреннего мальчика вздрагивать, он съеживался от сочувствия к себе одиннадцатилетнему, снедаемому любовью.

После завтрака Йен хотел прогуляться по территории, поскольку на этой неделе у него не было шанса выйти. Микки, хоть и менее восторженно, согласился сопровождать его.

\- Так, где же Мэнди этим утром? – спросил Йен, когда они отправились по траве на первый круг вокруг озера. - Думал, она спустится на завтрак вместе с тобой.

Микки лениво пнул камень на своем пути. – Неа, она дописывает эссе по Уходу за магическими животными, - сказал он. – Ставлю, ты рад тому, что не выбрал эти занятия, а?

Йен пожал плечами. – Эй, она любит работать с животными, что, наверняка, хорошо.

Микки осклабился. – Ага, но твои Аврорские предварительные требования не так-то просты. Сколько ты взял? Семь разноплановых занятий?

Йен пожал плечами, на его губах заиграла крохотная самодовольная улыбка. – Ага, но я могу отказаться от моих факультативов после этого года и просто делать те основные, что нужны для ТРИТОНов, выбирая лучшее.

\- Не лучше ли будет выглядеть больше ТРИТОНов вместо нескольких основных?

\- Нет, если дополнительные занятия снизят мои оценки, Мик, - отметил он. – Мне нужны высшие отметки по пяти предметам, и ты знаешь, что я не слишком хорош в Чарах.

\- О да, - сказал Микки как будто только что вспомнил кое-что, - хочешь начать с этого на нашем занятии сегодня вечером? Я вспомнил несколько вещей с пятого курса, которые, безусловно, появятся на твоих экзаменах. Ты можешь начать сначала, если захочешь.

Йен благодарно улыбнулся ему, и ответная ухмылка Микки осветила его лицо типом сокровенной улыбки, которую Йен когда-либо только видел адресованной себе.

 

Они закончили прогулку вовремя для Йена, чтобы переодеться, быстро пробежав по территории и приняв вовремя душ, чтобы встретиться с Мэнди на раннем обеде, прежде чем увидеться с Микки на их импровизированном репетиторском занятии. 

Микки был уже в комнате, когда Йен присоединился к нему в неиспользуемом классе на третьем этаже, что они выделили как их личное пространство несколько лет назад, после подтверждения того, что сюда никто больше не ходит. Они никогда не могли понять, почему это место было заброшено, потому что это выглядело просто так – не просто неиспользуемое, но оставленное совершенно пустым. Микки пришлось открыть замок _Аллохоморой_ во второй год учебы Йена, и в полу был квадратный вырез, который, как подозревал Йен, и служил причиной запустения комнаты. Квадрат был запаян вообще-то, и после умеренного количества усилий со стороны обоих открыть его, они сдались. Годы спустя они едва скользили взглядом по странному пятну в полу, и были просто благодарны тому, что никто сюда не приходил, даже не играли на странной арфе, пыльной и прислоненной к стене.

\- Наконец-то, бля, - сказал Микки, когда Йен закрыл за собой дверь. – Жду тут уже двадцать минут.

Йен пожал плечами. – Мэнди трепливый едок, - сказал он.

Микки издал согласный звук. Он оттолкнул учительский стол. Он встал лицом к Йену и поднял палочку.

\- Готов?

Йен кивнул и расположился на расстоянии нескольких ярдов от Микки. Он прочно встал на ноги и тоже поднял свою палочку.

\- Мы уже начали изучения заклинания Силенцио, - проговорил Йен, - но я плох. Ты хочешь сначала блокировать?

\- Мы обсуждали это в прошлом году. Как я помню, ты был очень хорош.

\- Просто как обзор!

\- Йен, - вздохнул Микки. – Суть в том, что ты делаешь это отстойно. Гляди, ты помогаешь мне с блокированием, так что я собираюсь помочь тебе с Силенцио, лады?

Йен немного выпятил губу. - Но я ненавижу это, - запротестовал он.

Микки просто закатил глаза и немного взъерошил волосы, расслабляясь от дуэльной стойки. – Ну да, ну да, ты всегда ненавидишь дерьмо, которое не можешь сделать. Давай, поднимай палочку. _Фините Инкантантем_ должно быть прекрасным отменяющим заклинанием. Если ты бросишь меня немым, то я серьезно разозлюсь.

Йен фыркнул. - Ты хочешь полагаться на злобные взгляды и яростные жесты? – Он поднял брови в издевательском удивлении. – Все будут так потрясены!

Микки оттолкнул его. – Давай. Меньше слов, больше работы палочкой.

Йен закатил глаза, но переставил ноги, пока Микки делал то же самое. Микки поднял три пальца, для отсчета.

_Три… два… один…_

\- _Силенцио!_ \- закричал Йен, махнув палочкой в Микки.

Несколько прядей волос, падавших на лоб, слегка всколыхнулись, словно их обдуло легким летним ветерком. Йен раздраженно вздохнул, опустив руку вниз. Его брови нахмурились, когда Микки засмеялся.

\- Нахуй тебя, - кисло проговорил Йен.

\- Это было жалко, - протянул Микки. – О боже, лады. Я хорош. – Он глубоко вдохнул и, похоже, пришел в себя, так что Йен сбросил оборонительную позицию. – Смотри, ты слишком много размахиваешь рукой. Я знаю, что вращение в конце сложное, но ты должен просто сделать все кратко, как…

Он прокрутил палочкой перед собой, и хотя он не проговорил заклинание вместе с этим, с кончика палочки вылетела пара искр, когда он закончил.

\- Ты колданул невербалку, - обвинил его Йен, сузив глаза.

Микки пожал плечами и развел руками, но его губа выпятилась, как будто он хотел улыбнуться. Йен закатил глаза и вернулся в позицию.

\- Раз, два, три… _Силенцио_! – крикнул он, пока Микки быстро вставал в защитную стойку.

На этот раз несколько искр вырвались с конца палочки, более энергичные, чем те, что вяло упали с Миккиной, но они все еще были малы, чтобы достать до места, где стоял Микки. Йен уныло посмотрел на место на полу, куда они осыпались.

\- Делаешь успехи, - сказал Микки, хотя Йен мог распознать, когда он преднамеренно ободрял. – Слушай, это достаточно сложно с мелкими животными и грызунами, и всякой фигней, а ты начинаешь с _человека_ в паре ярдов. Я бы сказал, что ты уже неплох.

\- Ну да, ну да, - пробормотал Йен, дергая волосы в расстройстве и стуча палочкой в свободной руке по бедру. – Мы можем начать снова?

Микки выразительно скривился, предположительно на тон, но кивнул, раздвигая и прочно становясь на ноги перед ним обратно.

Они тренировались последующие полчаса, но Йен не мог сделать это правильно; даже когда ему наконец-то удалось сделать правильные движения палочкой и заклинания достаточно сильно дотянулось Микки, все, что он делал, становилось хрипящим и щекочущим на несколько минут, как будто он потерял голос, но Йен не лишался его. Раздраженный, Йен сжал руки в кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладонь.

\- Ты не против, если мы займемся чем-нибудь другим? – спросил Йен сквозь мучительно стиснутые зубы.

Микки поднял брови, но через секунду кивнул. – Хочешь помочь мне с Протеевыми чарами? Флитвик говорит, они попадаются на экзаменах девять раз из десяти, потому что они такие пиздецки странные. Или, знаешь, творческие или что там, он, блядь, говорил. О, и мне нужна помощь с эссе по Предсказаниям, если ты хошь помочь мне составить целую кучу дерьма о планетах, выстраивающихся в ряд.

С разочарованием, что все еще пульсировало остро и горячо во всем теле, Йен только коротко кивнул, демонстрируя согласие. Микки метнул ему благодарную улыбку и направился к месту у двери, где была брошена его сумка.

Йен не мог помочь с Протеевыми чарами большим, кроме как проверить излишества в подушке, принесенной Микки, в то время как Микки аналогично шуршал своей собственной. Время от времени Микки матерился и поворачивался, небрежно черкая что-то на пергаменте рядом с ним, прежде чем вернуться к этому, и Йен начал в уме составлять планетарные движения за два года изучения Предсказаний, чтобы помочь Микки быстрее справиться с его эссе.

Они провели еще полчаса, выполняя Протеевы чары, пока Микки торжествующе не уменьшил подушки и вернул их в сумку, а потом они вместе легли на пол, заполнить карты предсказания Микки.

\- Я думал, что Фиренце не давал две херни о личных предсказаниях, - пробормотал Йен. Плечо Микки было прижато к его телу достаточно близко для того, чтобы Йен мог потереться носом о его волосы, если бы полностью повернул голову, его предыдущее раздражение несколько растаяло.

Микки пожал плечами, выцарапывая слово с ошибкой, что Йен отметил молча. – Он и Трелони наконец-то смирились, - пробормотал он. Он нацарапал кончиком пера пятно за ухом, прежде чем написать что-то еще. – МакГонагалл до жопы приказ Министерства по поводу изменения учебного плана из года в год, так что им пришлось объединиться. Разные учителя, примерно одинаковые курсы.

Йен шумно выдохнул. – Отстой для тебя, хорошо для меня. У меня Трелони, так что, по крайней мере, она будет придерживаться чего-то менее смешного, чем чайные листья.

Микки фыркнул. – Не будь так уверен. Они говорят, что они все объединены, но я провел последние среду _и_ пятницу в проклятом планетарии. Бля, что происходит, когда Марс на одной линии с Юпитером?

Йен пожал плечами, вжимая плечо движением еще сильнее в Микки. – Не знаю. Всё действительно становится большим и горячим?

Йен покраснел, как только сказал это, и Микки фыркнул. – Ладно, вопреки распространенному мнению, не всё крутится вокруг твоего члена.

Йен шлепнул его по руке. - Завали ебало. Ты знаешь, что хочешь.

Микки покачал головой, слегка улыбнувшись. – Может, заткнешь свой смешливый рот и поможешь мне на секунду? Какая температура в эту пятницу? Что влияет на приливы, не это?

После того как они разобрали большую часть домашней работы Микки по Предсказаниям, пусть даже и с приличным количеством образованных предположений и утонченной лжи, они запихали все свои вещи и встали на ноги, вытаскивая свои палочки и поднимаясь наверх, чтобы провести несколько раундов с помощью чар Силенцио.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Микки, нахмурив бровь в твердой решительности, как если бы он мог передавать уверенность Йену и его слишком плотно зажимаемой палочке, - давай, у тебя получится.

Йен сжал на секунду челюсть, желая сосредоточиться на успешном выполнении заклинания. Он махнул своей палочкой и выкрикнул: - _Силенцио!_

На долю секунды он подумал, что это сработало, потому что брови Микки поднялись, а губы приоткрылись. Йен немного выпал из своей атакующей стойки, лицо смягчилось в относительном волнении, но потом Микки согнулся и рвано выдохнул, и сказал, - Дерьмо.

Йен бросил палочку через комнату. Он присел, нанося удары в ничто и крича придушенные проклятия в воздух.

\- Я думал, что сработало, - сконфуженно сказал Микки. – Я почувствовал, оно затронуло мои волосы… - он провел рукой по ним, чтобы продемонстрировать путь заклинания, - и что-то в моем горле… Не думаю, что достаточно сильно. Меня шандарахнуло немотой на секунду, но…

Он скривился и развел руками. Йен выплюнул другое проклятие.

Они пробовали еще несколько раз, каждый из которых был менее успешным, чем последний. После четвертого раза Йен был уже готов ударить ногой по стене, но сдержался, сбивая гнев до внутреннего пламени и пытаясь не зацикливаться слишком сильно, когда Микки не последовал его примеру, хватая книги и идя к двери 

Йен обернулся, положив руку на дверную ручку. Он нетерпеливо поднял брови, глядя на друга.

Микки скривил рот, оглядев Йена на секунду, прежде чем произнес: - Еще раз? Давай, еще один. Последнее очарование. Давай.

Йен знал, что на секунду выглядел мятежным, но потом дисциплинированно вернулся назад. Он фыркнул и бросил сумку обратно на пол. – Дерьмовый каламбур, - сказал он другу. Микки ухмыльнулся.

Они встали в стойку в последний раз, Йен спиной к двери, Микки на середине комнаты. Глаза Йена сузились, сосредоточиваясь на палочке и цели, и воображая натиск, что выйдет с кончика палочки и поразит Микки, отключив его. На пике своей концентрации он махнул палочкой и практически прорычал заклинание: - _Силенцио!_

На этот раз вспышка света полетела прямо в грудь Микки. Не желая надеяться, Йен выпрямился, расслабленно уронив руки по бокам, пока ожидал реакцию Микки, затаив дыхание. Микки поморгал немного сначала, и когда, в конце концов, открыл рот, он помолчал, как будто на кончике его языка был вопрос – а затем его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. 

\- Да! – закричал Йен, торжествующе вскидывая кулаки в воздух.- Да! Да! Да!

Победа оседала в его костях, собираясь внизу и теплом в его животе, Йен бросился вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, и крепко обнял Микки за шею. Микки обнял его спину, низко, почти за талию, и Йен был оторван от пола на секунду, когда Микки качнулся назад на пятках. 

\- Да! – снова сказал Йен, когда Микки поставил его на ноги. Он качнул руками и сделал полный самодовольства небольшой поворот на месте. – _Блять_ да!

Микки лучился гордостью за него. Йен отменил чары, а Микки потер шею сзади и произнес: - Праздничный десерт? Я спер немного тыквенных пирожков из Большого зала.

Йен ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Они закинули своих сумки на плечи и выглянули в коридор, а Йен закинул руку на плечо Микки сразу, как они закрыли дверь. Несмотря на то, что Микки отмахнулся от него, Йен тем не менее метнул ему широкую улыбку, все еще паря на вершине своего успеха вплоть до гостиной Хаффлпаффа и их любимых стульев у окна, где Микки им призвал _Акцио_ пирожки из общежития и они сидели, пережевывая и разговаривая несколько часов, прежде чем отправились спать.

 

~~~~~~~

Йен сделал это после первого месяца занятий, в основном из-за обучения Микки и готовности Мэнди стать его партнером в учебе. Несмотря на то, что они были в разных домах, он и Мэнди выделили одни и те же задания и уроки, что сделало выполнение домашних заданий значительно легче. Между всей работой, что он имел, приемами пищи и недостаточным сном, Йен провел свой первый месяц на занятиях или учебой с одним из Милковичей – или попытками учить, прежде чем они неизменно растворялись в какой-нибудь форме расслабления или чего другого. К тому времени, когда наступил октябрь, Йен уже был более чем готов к Рождественскому перерыву.

\- Ну, я не могу обещать тебе Рождество, - сказала сочувственно Карен, когда Йен проворчал это в общежитии в одно утро наступающего месяца, прерывая беседу без раздумья, - но я могу предложить тебе хорошее старое модное развлечение спускания пара в городе.

Йен взглянул на нее, она стояла рядом с креслом, в котором он уютно устроился. - Город?

\- Деревня, - пояснила она. Она тыкнула большим пальцем за свое плечо, показав на доску объявлений возле камина, и Йен, поднявшись на ноги, пошел изучать вывешенное.

Большинство из них были закрыты с начала года, новые заметки закреплялись через день. Большинство из них были шуточными, забавные объявления/рекламки для приятелей или секс-партнеров; некоторые из них искали партнеров для исследований или кого-то для написания эссе для них (оплачивалось по списку, конечно); некоторые из них были легитимными школьными уведомлениями о квиддичной регистрации или запрещенных предметах. Йен изучал беспорядочные сообщения в поисках одного нового, что подходил бы под описание Карен, и быстро нашел числа первых Хогсмитских выходных, наклеенных непосредственно над мольбой о том, чтобы кто-нибудь из старших доставил огневиски в общежитие четверокурсниц.

\- Слава богу, - выдохнул Йен, отступая на несколько шагов, чтобы очистить путь для небольшой группы детей, прижимающихся к нему сзади, чтобы лучше видеть. – Мне был нужен ебучий выходной.

Карен ухмыльнулась ему. – СОВы уже добрались до тебя, Галлагер? В прошлом году у тебя не было этого блядского настроя, бляха-муха. Где твой решительный дух?

Она посмеивалась над ним вообще-то, так что Йен оскалился в ответ и шлепнул ее.

\- Вот оно, - рассмеялась она. – Ты идешь на завтрак или как? Я бы убила восемь человек за какой-нибудь бекон прямо сейчас.

Йен последовал за ней из общей комнаты, и только однажды, когда они прошли уже несколько коридоров, она откинула волосы за плечо и всмотрелась в него более тщательно, чем раньше с серьезным выражением. Йен подготовился к мрачному или возможно личному вопросу, но вместо этого он просто наклонилась ближе и произнесла:

\- Итак, Хогсмит. Ты собираешься на свидание или нет? Я слышала Паркер искал кое-кого, и Валлак…

Йен фыркнул, когда понял, в каком направлении идет разговор, обрывая ее прежде, чем она смогла начать предлагать больше слепых свиданий. Последние три, что она устроила, прошли легендарно ужасно, и он был полностью готов никогда не соглашаться на такие ее предложения снова.

\- Я действительно не встану между ним и Кариной, - подтвердил Йен. – Ни хера. Она уже изображает Снежную Королеву со мной и это просто после пары плохо состряпанных слухов.

Карен выгнула одну из ухоженных бровей и сказала: - Так что, ты уверяешь меня, что это были _слухи_ , что ты и Питер целовались, пока у них был небольшой перерывчик в прошлом году?

Йен ухмыльнулся ей. – Я говорю, был слух, что я все еще хочу наложить свои руки на его жирную блядскую кожу.

Карен сморщила нос, драматично взвизгнув: - Эй! Он был жирным… _везде_?

\- Иисус, Карен, - Йен смеялся, пока они шли в Большой Зал и садились за Слизеринский стол. – Я не занимался с ним петтингом на людях, мы просто целовались и немного пообжимались за кафе Паддифут! Серьезно, просто немного действия языком. Никаких неестественных чертовски ужасных вещей.

Карен пихнула его локтем, перед тем как плюхнуться на место, и он сел рядом с ней и начал наполнять свою тарелку.

\- Итак, что скажешь о поцелуях? – спросила она пока – Плохо? Он выглядит как плохой целовальщик.

Йен сжал губы, но через секунду он разразился смехом. – Это было… действительно мокро, - признался он, заставив Карен смеяться еще сильнее. – Боже, вот почему они называют его Мокрый Пит, знаешь?

\- Фу! - вскрикнула она снова между раскатами смеха. Йен пригасил свое увеселение достаточно, чтобы начать копаться в пище.

Он только отхлебнул тыквенного сока, когда кто-то перед ними громко сказал: - О боже, что тут так сильно рассмешило Карен?

Йен поднял насмешливый взгляд на Мэнди и поманил ее к месту напротив, и она немедленно опустилась туда, хихикая над их парой с их красными лицами и все еще булькающими смешками.

\- Чего случилось? – снова спросила она.

\- Ничего, ничего, - упорствовала Карен, приходя в себя достаточно для безапелляционного взмаха рукой. Он наклонилась вперед, опираясь на локти таким образом, чтобы положить голову на руки и искренне спросила: - Итак, у тебя уже назначено свидание в Хогсмите на следующей неделе или как?

Мэнди лукаво улыбнулась. – Я смотрела намеченное вчера ночью, - призналась она. – Конечно, у меня назначено свидание.

Карен наклонилась вперед еще больше и начала называть имена и места, и мероприятия, и некоторое время Йен игнорировал совместно сплетничающих девчонок.

Через несколько минут кто-то прошел в зал, и хотя у него не было выдающихся физических свойств - ничего особо сражающего в его внешности, ни необычной расцветки волос или неестественно больших примечательностей – он сразу захватил внимание Йена. Йен поднял голову, сходу кивая Микки. Микки поднял брови на минутку, глядя на его суматошные движения, но через полсекунды пошел к столу Слизерина.

\- Они разговаривают о свиданиях в Хогсмиде почти десять минут, - проворчал Йен, дернув Микки за рукав, пока тот садился рядом. – Спаси меня, блядь.

Микки ухмыльнулся. Йен наблюдал, как он устроился поудобнее на своем месте и подтянул полупустую тарелку с сосисками ближе к себе, не перекладывая их ложкой на свежую тарелку до того, как начать есть их прямо на сервировочном блюде.

\- Что насчет тебя? – спросил Микки.

Йен оглянулся непонимающе. – Что _насчет_ меня?

\- У тя еще нет свидания для этого дерьма? Думал, ты будешь вместе с планирующей командой, - Микки махнул рукой, держащей вилку, в сторону девочек.

Йен скорчил рожу и начал ковырять кусок французского тоста, отрывая частички корки и позволяя им осыпаться на его тарелку. После того как их собралось достаточно, он сунул в них указательный палец, собирая немного прежде чем засунуть палец в рот и сосать до чистоты.

\- Нет, - сказал Йен через мгновение, поворачиваясь, чтобы найти Микки по-прежнему наблюдающим за ним. – В этот раз пойду один. Думаю после фиаско последнего визита в Хогсмит… - Он имитировал взрыв рукой, больше не скребущей крошки.

Микки усмехнулся. – Так это правда? Тебя поймали обжимающимся перед Визжащей хижиной пятеро учителей?

\- Было четверо, - горячо исправил Йен. – И это не моя вина, что Сантьяго стонал как четырнадцатилетняя дева, а не как проклятый шестикурсник.

\- Чел, - заржал Микки, - они подумали, что в ебаной Хижине снова завелись привидения! 

Йен свирепо глянул на него. – Заткнись.   
Микки заржал сильнее.

\- Завались! Это было худшее из свиданий, хорошо? Блядь, - тяжело вздохнул он. Он сложил руки на столе и упал на них головой так, что его голос, когда он говорил, звучал приглушенно. – Я должен перестать ходить в деревню вовсе.

\- Неа, - сказал Микки и Йен поднял взгляд, когда почувствовал легкое постукивание костяшек Микки на своей руке. Его щеки выглядели ярко-розовыми, когда он разомкнул губы и небрежно сказал: – Ты должен просто пойти со мной.

Йен сел более прямо, обдумывая перспективу. Было бы неплохо пойти с Микки – можно не беспокоиться стать третьим колесом на чьем-либо свидании, и это не закончится большой враждой или публичным унижением, каковыми оказывались все остальные его визиты в Хогсмит. Йен моргнул, но прежде чем он смог ответить, Карен придвинулась к нему.

\- Это типа потрясающая идея, - светло сказала она. – У нас с Мэнди свидания, но вы двое можете пойти вместе, и мы все можем встретиться после! Плюс, если все пойдут на юг, мы сможем сходить в два магазина и встретимся где-нибудь покляузничать о парнях.

Микки скривил губы, посмотрев на нее. - Знаешь, несмотря на выход из школы, существует еще миллион других вещей, я предпочел бы, нахуй, не разговаривать о парнях . С _любым_ из вас, - добавил он, переводя взгляд на Йена и Мэнди.

Мэнди ухмыльнулась. – Прекрасно, я с Карен и Йеном можем поговорить о парнях, а Гетеро МакГетерсон может притвориться, что он в этом совсем не замешан. Это будет просто как дома!  
Микки рявкнул на сестру. – Мэнди, ты здесь единственная гетеро!**

Ее нижняя губа выпятилась, что как она всегда настаивала, было очаровательно. – Ты не знаешь меня, - сказала она, пожимая плечами.

Йен засмеялся и толкнул локтем в бок Микки, стрельнув в него взглядом, что призывал смягчиться. Через мгновение он почувствовал мгновенное расслабление того рядом с ним. 

\- Итак, решено? – надавила Карен, наклоняясь вперед так, чтобы оказаться как бы посреди их четверки. – Я закончу с Диланом около четырех, вероятно – мы соберемся до обеда, правильно? Так что да, четверо. И когда подойдут Мэнди с Робби, мы все выходим за сливочным пивом.

Мэнди кивнула и весело произнесла: - Я с вами! – и Микки проворчал что-то похожее на: - Отсоси, Джексон, - при этом он скрестил руки и отвел взгляд от них всех. Карен, кажущаяся удовлетворенной, отвернулась от Йена и Микки, и возобновила какой-то разговор, что вела перед этим, их с Мэнди головы почти одновременно склонились через стол в обсуждении. Правда, Микки все еще дулся, когда Йен перевел взгляд на него.

Он пихнул его локоть своим. Микки повернул голову, и Йен наклонился ближе. Никто не обращал на них внимания, но их мирок казался слишком личным, когда они были близко, как сейчас.

\- Я в деле, если ты согласен, - сказал он. Его глаза немного расширились, пытаясь сделать предложение заманчивым, стараясь выглядеть как можно более мило и невинно. 

Микки, как обычно, отбросил осторожность, когда взглянул на него. Его руки расслабились и вернулись на колени. – Да ну? – спросил он.

Йен ухмыльнулся, и вернулся к завтраку. Он бросил на Микки еще один взгляд и сказал: - Ага.


End file.
